narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shi Aikira
Shi Aikira (死アイキラー, Shi Aikirā) is a 14 year old Jonin and is a member of Team Kiba, she is a major figure in the fanon canon series called Naruto: Childish Killers and is the rival of Moeru Jonetsu. Appearance Shi is a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes, she also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. She sometimes wears a long dark coat in battle. Personality Shi appears to be a very serious and coldhearted person, however she has a lot of love in her - this is shown when she cried at Senshi's supposed death. She cares for her allies greatly and puts others before herself causing some people to say she is suicidal, however when it comes to enemies she is ruthless and shows no mercy if anyone dares to hurt her friends. History When Shi was a child, her parents sold both her and her sister Kurome to a Daimyō and they were forced to participate in a cruel exam, being put inside of a forest inhabited by many wild and extremely dangerous beasts just for fun. However when the Hokage learned of this he captured the daimyo and rescinded their titles, sadly due to the harsh environment her sister was killed by a beast - since then she treats every person like her sister. Abilities Chakra Shi has a stable and steady amount of chakra similar to normal people even considering the tragedy she has gone through, the only thing out of the ordinary when considering her chakra is the fact that she has significantly more chakra than a normal person. Ninjutsu Unlike her team mates Shi was never skilled in ninjutsu and had to struggle to learn and develop the techniques that she now knows and uses, she has average growth but has immense willpower which aides her when she is learning extremely complex and difficult jutsu. Nature Transformation Shi's nature transformation are both fire release and water release which are two odd chakra types, since water chakra cancels out fire chakra it seems as if it is hard for her to use fire release. However Shi has turned that situation on it's head by using a sort of trial and error, she first uses water jutsu and tries to see if it will have any effect on her fire jutsu - this has turned out to be a very effective means of training. Her kekkei genkai allows her to create poison that she can coat her blade with, and kill enemies with one slash of her sword. Kenjustu Shi is often considered to be one of the strongest members of her team when it comes to physical combat, slaying even the strongest of enemies with minimal effort. Her hellish assassination training allows her combat ability to be on par with those as powerful as Tokubetsu Jōnin, and she is one of the strongest swordswomen/swordsmen in the Land of Fire. Natural Abilities 'Supernatural Willpower -' Shi can become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by will-power of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Sometimes she may be able draw sustenance from the will-power. Quotes ''"The day I give up is the day I die!" -'' Shi's determination in fighting. Trivia * Her name means death eyed killer when translated from english into japanese. * She is based of Akame from Akame Ga Kill!. * Her birthday is on My eighth. Category:Fire Release User Category:Water Release User Category:Female Category:Jonin Category:Team Kiba Category:Poison Release User